1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a that structure for displaying indicia illuminated by a light mounted on the hat structure. In particular, this invention directs itself to a unitarily formed visor having means for insertion of a board member having indicia formed thereon and illuminated by a light mounted on the board member. Still further, this invention pertains to a hat structure for displaying indicia illuminated by a light mounted to the hat structure wherein a visor includes an arcuate groove for insert of the indicia bearing board member. Additionally, an arcuate board cover member is insertable within the arcuate groove formed in the visor and includes a boss plate which is rotationally coupled to a switch body housing. More particularly, this invention relates to a hat structure for displaying indicia wherein a switch body housing includes a recess chamber for insert of a power board having a battery mounted thereon. More particularly, this invention directs itself to a hat structure for displaying indicia illuminated by a light which includes a switch body housing encompassing a power board wherein both the power board and the switch body are rotationally coupled to an arcuate board cover which in itself is mounted to the visor. Still further, this invention directs itself to a switch body housing which is rotationally coupled to an arcuate board cover member to allow access to a power board by rotational actuation of the switch body housing with respect to the arcuate board cover.
1. Prior Art
Hats having visors are well-known in the art. In general, hats are worn in sunny areas and are limited to protection of the user's face from the sun. Prior art hat structures are relegated to protection of the user's face and do not provide differing exterior designs to attract consumers, or for advertisement purposes.
Such prior art hat structures do not provide for designs which show indicia and advertising figures illuminated by a light, as is necessary to the inventive concept of the subject invention. Additionally, such prior art hat structures do not provide for an alarm function as may be accomplished with the subject matter of the instant concept.